On My Way
by LexiIsAGleek
Summary: What would have happened if Quinn made it to the wedding? Would Rachel and Finn have gone through with it? Or was the crash not the only reason the ceremony didn't take place? My Faberry twist on 3x14 and what i would have loved to happen.


**AN: Hello there! this is just my own little spin on what I would have liked to happen in 3x14. this is my first faberry fic and I'm super pumped that I actually finished it! so let me know what you think. don't worry about being too honest. I'd rather have you be honest so I can improve my writing in the future. and a huge thanks to bernicevella64 (aka beevee110) for helping me out and being my favorite fellow faberrian!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/songs used in this fic. if I did i would be a very happy and rich girl.**

There she stood. In her wedding dress with her hair done up in a bun holding a bouquet in one hand and her phone in the other. She was getting married today. She was going to walk down the aisle and marry the man of her dreams. Or so she thought. For some reason she couldn't start the ceremony. Not yet. Not without Quinn.

Finn had told her "It's now or never.". How was she supposed to start without Quinn? The one person that she really wanted to be there on her wedding day had finally said that she would come and support her marriage even though she was only a senior in high school.

So she texted Quinn just one last time. She knew it wasn't very smart to be bothering Quinn while she was driving (and probably speeding a little) but she couldn't start. Not without her.

She felt her phone buzz a second later.

On my way

"She's on her way." Rachel said, trying not to let the excitement show. But she couldn't help it. Quinn was going to be there soon and then she could walk down the aisle and marry Finn. She wasn't sure why it was so important to her that Quinn be there before they started. The most important people in her life were standing right in that room with her. Her fathers, who looked like they wanted to say something but were holding back. Kurt who had become her best friend in the entire world over the past couple of years. And Finn. The leading man she had always dreamed she would marry and grow old with. But no. She couldn't do it. Not yet. Not until Quinn was standing by her side at the altar smiling and supporting Rachel's decision.

"Fine, but we're only waiting one minute and then it's time. With or without Quinn." Finn grumbled. Rachel felt he was being a bit unreasonable. Was it really so bad that she wanted to wait a few more minutes? They would have the rest of their lives to be married so why was a few minutes such a horrible thing?

Wait, the rest of their lives? No that didn't sound right. They would be together for the rest of their lives? Like until one or both of them were dead? Oh that sounded awful. She would be tied to the same person for as long as she lived! What the hell was she doing? She was only 18! Barely 18! She was still a baby. She still had to check for monsters in her closet after her dads convinced her to watch a scary movie with them. She still slept holding onto her blanky she got when she was 2 years old. She hadn't even graduated high school or been accepted into college yet and she was agreeing to marry a man, a-a _boy_ for the rest of her life?! No. This is not how she had planned her life. This was all wrong. Very, very wrong.

Who was she anymore? She had a plan. Everything was supposed to happen in a certain order and she was throwing it all out the window! She was supposed to graduate high school, go to New York, become a Broadway star, solidify herself as this generations Barbra Streisand, win a bunch of awards then, and only then, would she get married, have sex, and have children. It was all wrong. All of it and it was all because of Finn. It all started with him. He had changed her and she didn't even realize it until this very moment when she's standing in her wedding dress at 18 years old not even out of high school about to marry a boy for the rest of her damn life! And he took her virginity! Technically she gave it to him, but only because he was feeling bad about himself. She thought it would help him feel special and important but he still had no clue where he was going in life and yet she was going to willingly tie herself to him.

All of this was hitting her at once. Like a train crashing into her. Knocking all the air out of her lungs. She couldn't be here. She needed to leave and run as far away from this building as possible. She needed someone to save her. To make it all better. She needed Quinn.

Just then the doors to the courthouse burst open with a frazzled looking Quinn rushing over to the group of teenagers.

"I know, I know. I'm late and I'm so sorry. There was a tractor in front of me and I couldn't pass it and it seemed like every single light in this town decided to turn red today. But I'm here now." Quinn said all in one breath. It brought Rachel out of her panic attack, thinking that she was rubbing off on Quinn a little bit hearing that small rant, but only for a second.

There were a lot of sighs of relief, and a couple of "about damn time"'s. Quinn gave a sheepish smile and turned to Rachel. In that moment Rachel knew for sure that she wasn't ready. Quinn was finally here, just like she wanted, but she still couldn't bring herself to walk down that aisle of pending doom.

"Ok, now that Quinn is _finally_ here we can get started. Rachel are you ready? If we don't go this second we're going to lose our spot completely." Finn stated. His aggravation was showing and Rachel was a little nervous for what she was about to say but she knew no one here would let Finn near her if they thought he would do something stupid.

"Actually I need a minute." she said looking at Finn.

"What?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ay dios mio why am I still here?"

"Now what's the problem?"

"Hey. Hey!" Rachel shouted over all the voices. "I just need a minute to go to the bathroom. I don't know how long the ceremony will take and I have to go, so unless you all want to see me uncomfortable up there and listen to me talk about it for the rest of senior year I suggest you just let me go now. I'll only be a minute I promise."

With more grumbling from the wedding guests and a few eye rolls the group eventually nodded their consent. Rachel finally turned to Finn who was visibly red with anger and if she didn't know any better she would swear smoke was coming out of his ears.

"Fine. But if you're not done in a minute I will come into that bathroom and bring you out here." Finn said to her. It was low enough so only she could hear it but she was sure Quinn had caught a part of that by the daggers she was shooting into the back of Finns head. She was never more grateful to see that look on Quinn's face again then she was right now. She knew she was safe from Finn and his stupidity.

"Okay." she said

She walked around Finn to head towards the bathroom down the hall and grabbed Quinn's wrist on her way stating loud enough for everyone to hear that she needed help with her dress and walked quickly to the bathroom with Quinn in tow.

Once inside Rachel let go of Quinn's arm and locked the door behind them just in case Finn made good on his promise.

"Okay turn around and I'll help with the zipp-"

"I need you to get me out of here." Rachel stated, cutting Quinn off from finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I need you to get me out of here. Get me as far away from this building as possible. I don't care where it is just please Quinn, as my friend, I need you to get me out of here _right now_.". Tears were forming in Rachel's eyes and she tried to blink them away but that only caused them to fall down her face and onto her clean white wedding dress.

Quinn was lost. Wasn't Rachel just texting her (while she was driving no less) stating that she needed to hurry so they could start? And now Rachel was standing in front of her, in a courthouse, in a bathroom, crying and begging her to get her away from her own wedding? Yup, Quinn was 100% lost.

"Rachel I don't understand. Just a few minutes ago you were texting me to hurry so the wedding could start. What's going on? I thought this is what you wanted."

"It was, at least I thought it was, but then we were standing here waiting for you and I thought that the only reason I wouldn't start was because I wanted you here because you're my friend and I wanted all of my friends here but then I started second guessing myself. Not second guessing that I wanted you here, because I really do want you here, but second guessing what the hell I'm doing standing in a courthouse lobby in a wedding dress waiting to tie myself to a boy for the rest of my life when I'm only 18! And then I started thinking of how I had a set plan of how my life would go and so far none of that plan has worked and all because of a stupid _boy_! I'm supposed to graduate high school, go to college, star on Broadway, win awards, get married, have sex, and start a family but I've already screwed it all up Quinn! Everything is a mess and it's all because a boy said he loved me. And I believe he does love me, I truly do, but I'm not sure if I love him. At least not enough to be with him the rest of my life. And then you walked in and I realized that although I did want you here for the wedding I was also using it as an excuse to keep holding off. And he took my virginity Quinn! I gave it to him but only because I was feeling sorry for him and now I can never get it back so that part of my plan is completely out of the question. And now you're here and everyone is waiting for a wedding to start but I can't do it and I have no clue what I'm doing anymore!".

Quinn stood there stunned with her jaw hanging open. She knew Rachel could rant. It was her specialty, along with storming out of a room. But she had never seen the tiny girl so completely and utterly devastated and lost. It was worse than that week in sophomore year when Rachel had lost her voice and almost had to have her tonsils taken out. At least then Rachel was just crazy with denial and fear of never singing again. But right now Quinn couldn't see that girl. All she saw was a young girl who had fallen apart right before her eyes into nothing but a sobbing mess. So she did what felt natural to her. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's tiny shaking form and rubbed soothing circles on her back in an effort to calm her down and prevent any hyperventilating. Rachel clung to Quinn like she was a life raft in the middle of an ocean with no sight of land anywhere.

All of this had to have happened in less than a minute because sure enough someone was trying to open the door to the bathroom. Can you guess who? If you guessed Finn then you get an imaginary gold star.

"Rachel! We have to go _now_! We're 2 seconds away from losing this spot completely and we'll have to come back another day!" Finn shouted through the door. Jesus Quinn wanted to punch him so hard right now. Thank god he was making so much noise that he couldn't hear Rachel crying. It made her shake in Quinn's arms even more but at least he was clueless and she could try to fix this somehow.

"We just need another minute Finn! The zipper on the dress is stuck and Rachel can't go out there with her dress hanging open!" Quinn yelled.

"UGH!" and the stomping of retreating feet were his only response.

Quinn tried to think quickly of what to do. Obviously Rachel was in no shape to get married, at least not today. Even if this was just cold feet, Rachel needed a day or two to think about everything in detail like she usually does. There would probably need to be a power point and flow chart involved before Rachel made any final decisions. So Quinn did what she thought would be the right thing. She started to think of a quick plan to get them both out of here.

"My car is parked right out front. Rachel are you absolutely sure that you are not ready to get married today? I need to know that this isn't just you needing a moment to freak out before you're ok and ready to go before I do anything."

"I'm absolutely positive, I can't do this today. Please Quinn just get me away from here." Rachel sobbed into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn held her a little bit tighter and reached into the pocket of her white cardigan and sent a text to Santana to come to the bathroom for an "emergency". A second later Quinn was stretching her arm far enough to unlock the door and let Santana inside. Once inside Santana saw what the "emergency" was.

_Great Berry's freaking out. God when will this day end already?_ Santana thought.

"What the hell? If we don't get this damn wedding started Frankenteen is gonna blow a gasket and start kicking at all the innocent chairs out there."

"San I need your help."

"Is this about the zipper? Jesus Q, just pin the top of the dress shut and get Berry out there. I seriously thought you were smart enough to think of that simple solution. Did the hair dye and cigarettes kill all your remaining brain cells?" Santana replied with an eye roll.

"No the dress is fine I just had to get Finn away from the bathroom door. I need you to help me create a distraction."

"A distraction? For what? Is this a senior prank? Are we kidnapping Berry? I knew you were secretly an evil genius!"

"What? No this isn't a prank. We need a distraction so I can get Rachel out of here and out to my car without anyone noticing. If we just walk out of the bathroom someone is going to see us walking out the front door instead of back to the group."

"Ok, but why are you leaving? Finncompetent already said they're gonna lose the slot in the next minute."

"I'm sorry, I thought the fact that Rachel's sobbing in my arms in a bathroom in a wedding dress when she's supposed to be walking down the aisle was enough of a clue as to what was going on here but I guess not. We're leaving because she doesn't want to go through with the wedding. She's not ready for this and she wants to leave but having her just walk out the front door with everyone staring at her would be too much. And you know Finn will be pissed and try to talk to her or start yelling. Not even you would want him yelling at her when she's like this would you?"

At that moment Santana took a good look at the girl who once resembled Rachel Berry sobbing in her former cheerio captain's arms. She had seen the change over time. Sure Berry was still annoying and made her want to claw her own eyes out sometimes, but she was definitely not the same girl she joined a glee club with sophomore year. Or the same girl that stood in the middle of Times Square last year with her arms stretched out and her eyes closed taking in the sounds and feel of the city she would take by storm one day soon. She had changed drastically over senior year. She was still focused and determined to get into NYADA and go to New York, but instead of shouting her plans and future success from the rooftops like before she now tiptoed around them and kept them quiet so she wouldn't hurt poor little Finnessa's ego because she had a plan and he had nothing at all. It made her sick to see that Rachel had changed so much for a damn boy.

This was why she was so in love with Brittany. They never tried to change one another. They talked their problems out (not that there really were any) and got through everything like they always did, together.

So no, Santana Lopez did not want Rachel walking out the front doors with everyone's eyes on her and Finnocence trying to chase her down while stupid and potentially hurtful things composed by his pea sized brain came spewing out of his mouth.

"What do you need me to do?" Santana said, putting her game face on and getting ready to do anything to get Berry and Quinn out of the building as quickly as possible.

"Great! I need you to distract everyone out there. They can't see us leaving or come looking for us while we try to escape."

"Ok, but I might need some help. Is it ok if I get Britts involved? She won't say anything if I ask her not to. You know her, she'd do anything for the people she loves and she really loves Berry. Especially for picking out pink bridesmaid dresses."

"Do whatever you need. Just don't let Finn catch on to anything." _not that he will_, Quinn thought, _god he's so dense sometimes. How does Rachel put up with that?_

Santana took out her phone a shot a text to Brittany telling her to come to the bathroom. Once in there she brings her girlfriend up to speed and can already see the wheels turning in her girl's head.

"Rachel?" Brittany says, as gently as possible so she doesn't upset her even more, as she puts a hand on her shoulder. Rachel peeks her head out from where it was buried in Quinn's shoulder to look at her. Brittany gives her a small comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here and nobody will know until you are long gone. I pinky promise."

Brittany holds out her other hand with her pinky raised. Rachel, _very_ reluctantly, releases her grip on Quinn with one of her hands and links her pinky with Brittany's. Britt gives her a beaming smile and looks at Quinn

"There's a fire escape I saw at the end of this hall. There's probably stairs or a ladder you can climb down. Go out that way. There's no way we're going to get Finn out of that lobby without Rachel by his side. Leave the rest up to us. But give us a minute or so before you leave in case Finn doesn't buy it and comes down here. We don't want him seeing you guys with one leg out the window."

She gives Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek and turns to Santana grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door with her.

"Just follow my lead." she whispers as they come out of the hallway and into the lobby.

"What is taking so long?" Finn asks, his voice dripping with anger by now.

"They're fixing the dress now. The zipper got caught on a thread and it wouldn't budge but they're almost done. They'll need a few minutes to fix Rachel up though. She was really upset about the dress so her make-up got all smudgey. San why don't you take Rachel's bag to them. She's gonna need her stuff." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand to emphasize her point that Rachel would need her things when they leave the building.

"Sure B." she says with an admiring smile, trying to keep it from getting too big. God her girl is so smart. She wishes people could see what a genius she really is.

Santana grabs Rachel's bag from the floor next to the couch and quickly walks back to the hallway just in time to see Rachel and Quinn coming out of the bathroom holding hands.

"Here. Britt told me to bring this to you knowing you'd want to take your stuff with you. She told everyone you guys were fixing the dress and that you got upset so you would need a few minutes to fix your make-up."

Rachel takes the bag and chuckles a little. "God Brittany is so smart. People don't give her enough credit."

"Damn right. Now get going before someone comes looking for you guys."

"Thank you Santana for helping. And tell Brittany I said thanks and that she's a genius."

"I will. Now go. I'll watch and make sure no one comes this way. Don't worry Rachel, we've got your back." And with that Santana walked to the end of the hall peeking around the corner waving her hand behind her back to signal them to get moving.

Quinn tugs Rachel down the hall and opens the window that opens to the fire escape. They were only on the second floor so it isn't that high but there's a ladder instead of stairs which will make it a bit harder with Rachel's poofy dress and heels.

"Ok, I'm going to go down first then you can toss me your bag and I'll help you down so your dress doesn't get caught."

"Alright."

Quinn takes a tentative step onto each rung of the metal ladder to make sure it's sturdy enough. Rachel is tiny but she wants to be sure that she'll be safe.

When she gets to the bottom she holds out her arms to catch Rachel's bag and sets it on the ground next to her. Rachel looks down the ladder wearily and hesitates turning around to descend.

"Don't worry Rach, I'm right here. I won't let you fall. I promise."

Normally Rachel would still be worried about falling, but hearing Quinn promise to not let her fall made the worry disappear and she turned around to begin the climb down. She was almost to the bottom too when her foot slipped and the heel on her shoe snagged. Her hands simultaneously slipped from the sides and she felt panic overtake her as she started falling backwards. But instead of slamming into the hard concrete below her, she felt soft yet strong arms catch under her knees and back. Quinn had caught her, bridal style ironically, and was holding her close to her body. When Rachel opened her eyes she saw Quinn smiling at her.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." _I'd never let anything bad happen to you_ she thought.

Quinn carefully placed Rachel on her feet taking her hand and grabbing the bag on the ground with the other. She led them around to the front but not before peeking her head out to make sure no one was outside to see them. After seeing the coast was clear the girls quickly made their way to Quinn's red VW Bug. Not wanting to let go of Rachel's hand she shouldered the bag and grabbed her keys to hit the auto-unlock button then opened the door for Rachel to climb in. Once situated on the passenger side Quinn scurried around to the driver side, tossed the bag into the back seat, and got in the seat as quickly as possible. Neither girl looked back as Quinn started the engine and drove away from the parking lot. Rachel stared straight ahead with Quinn glancing at her out of the corner of her eye every so often. She had no clue where Rachel wanted to go, just that she needed to get away.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Quinn asked so she could either go there or find a place they could go. She didn't really care. She had Rachel Berry in her car in a wedding dress after they just fled the divas wedding. All she wanted was for her friend to feel better.

"I can't go home or to anyone's house and the only other place would be the school but those will be the first places people will look for me. I'd say we could go to your house but everyone is going to see us both missing and go straight there to look for answers. I don't have anywhere to go." she said, voice breaking a little as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Quinn reached her hand across the center to rest it on Rachel's hands that were clasped tightly in her lap.

"I know somewhere we can go that no one will find us. It's a bit of a drive, but not too far."

"Anywhere is fine. Just as long as no one can find me." Rachel said as she rested her head back on the seat.

Quinn was about to pull her hand back when she felt Rachel's shift beneath her and twist until they were holding Quinn's firmly in their grasp. Rachel needed an anchor right now. Something to hold her in reality so she wouldn't have to think of everyone back at the courthouse who probably realized that she had fled by now. She should really text her dads to tell them she was safe but they would just try to find out where she was so they could take her home. She couldn't go home and see all the pictures of her and Finn hanging in her room knowing that she probably shattered his heart today.

As they kept driving, Rachel was surprised at how calm she was. She thought there might be some panicking or more freaking out, but really she started to calm down as soon as they left the building. The only part that was making her nervous was how Finn would take it when she eventually told him that she couldn't marry him. Not now, possibly not ever.

The song that was playing had changed but it sounded just like the one that was playing before it. Rachel listened carefully to the soft strumming of a guitar and smooth tone of a womans voice. She didn't recognize it but when she looked at the radio she saw a wire connecting Quinn's iPod to it. She must have the song on repeat. Rachel didn't mind, she thought it sounded really beautiful.

"What song is this?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Feels Like Home by Edwina Hayes. I had it on repeat. I can change it if you want."

Quinn started to pull her hand from Rachel's to change her iPod to a different playlist but Rachel held tight.

"No. I like it. It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is." Quinn murmured, chancing a glance at Rachael's face without her noticing. She looked beautiful, stunning really, as the sun shone through the trees outside and landed in patches on Rachel. It gave her a beautiful glow and made her eyes sparkle. Quinn had missed that sparkle more than anything.

A few minutes later they pulled onto a dirt road hidden by the trees that eventually opened to a clearing on the top of a small hill. Quinn put the car into park and cut the engine completely so the only noise was the soft breathing of both girls. The point they were at seemed to look over the entire town. It looked so small from all the way up here.

"Can we go sit outside?"

"Like on the grass? In your white dress?"

"Doesn't look like I'll be using it anytime soon." Rachel said a bit sadly, but not as much as Quinn was expecting. Rachel seemed to be taking this runaway-bride thing very well.

"Sure Rach, we can go outside. Just let me grab something really quick."

The girls got out of the car and Quinn walked to the back to open the trunk. When she came back and stood next to Rachel she had a large thick blanket in her arms. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Did you come prepared to rescue me from my disaster wedding?" she said with a slight smile playing on her lips.

Quinn chuckled. "No. I always keep it in the car. Never know when you need it. Like if you got stranded in a blizzard on the side of the road or want to have an impromptu picnic."

"Yes, because that happens to everyone."

"It could! Are you telling me that Prepared-For-Every-Situation Rachel Berry doesn't keep an emergency blanket in her car?"

"Nope. Because when there's a blizzard I don't go driving around in it for fear that I will crash. And we both know that if I were to have a picnic it would need to be carefully planned out to avoid any and all possible mishaps. Therefore I see no need to keep a blanket in the trunk of my car." she stated with a nod of her head

"Ok," Quinn said as she opened the blanket and placed it out on the ground "but when there's a concert in a park and you want to go but don't want to sit in grass and get your clothes dirty you'll wish you had listened to me."

"Fine. If that does ever happen, which it's highly unlikely that it will, but if it does I will allow you to say 'I told you so'. Deal?"

"The chance to say 'I told you so' to _the_ Rachel Berry? That is a deal I will make any day." Quinn shook Rachel's outstretched hand and smirked. Rachel had a small smile on her face but it quickly dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"You were the one who said Finn and I weren't ready to handle a marriage. You should be saying you told me so right now." Rachel looked down at her feet, still holding Quinn's hand.

Quinn lowered herself to the ground gently tugging on Rachel's hand so she would follow suit. Rachel placed herself as close to Quinn as she could possibly get without sitting right in her lap, not that Quinn would have minded. The blond girl wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders and rocked them back and forth a little while Rachel rested her head under Quinn's chin.

"You know I would never say that on a day like this right? Maybe a few years ago, but not now. We're friends now."

"I know, and I appreciate that so very much. But just because you won't say it doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Hey, I am very proud of you for not doing something you weren't 100% comfortable with today. It took a lot of bravery to come to that decision."

"Yeah, real brave I was asking you to sneak me out so I wouldn't have to face anyone."

"Technically I came up with the sneaking. I knew that would be too much for you and we both know Finn would have tried to chase after you. It would have been a huge mess. But regardless, I will always come save you if you need me to. You're one of my best friends. I'll always be there for you."

"I'm one of your best friends? Seriously? That is just sad Quinn Fabray." Rachel joked

Quinn giggled a little "Hey, don't make fun. That title doesn't go to just anyone. You have to be very special to get it. The only others really are Santana and Brittany"

"Well in that case I am honored to have the title. You're one of my best friends too. But you have to admit we have had the strangest friendship to ever grace this planet."

Quinn didn't even have to look at Rachel, she could feel the beaming smile that was gracing that beautiful face.

"Yeah we have. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Neither would I."

Rachel snuggled into Quinn's side more and wrapped her arms around the blonds waist. She didn't like that it was so quiet. It gave her mind too much space to think.

"Would you sing for me? I need something to distract me from my thoughts."

"Ok, what do you want to hear?"

"Sing anything. Sing me a song that's special to you. Something that means something to you."

Quinn thought about it for a second. She really shouldn't sing the song that had been in her mind all day, especially after everything that had happened in the past hour, but it fit what Rachel wanted to hear. It was very special to Quinn because every time she heard it, it made her think of the most wonderful girl she knew who was currently cuddled into her side while they looked over the town. So she took a deep breath and thought _what the hell_ before she started to sing softly.

Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life

Rachel recognized the song immediately as the one that Quinn had playing on repeat in her car. She was kind of glad this was the song the blond had picked. It was calming, and that is what Rachel needed right now.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

It was odd how fitting the lyrics were for her friend. Quinn always had people hanging around her before, yet whenever Rachel took a good look at her she always seemed so alone. But not anymore, not since sophomore year when she joined glee club. Rachel wondered who had come along and changed Quinn's life. She would like to personally thank them for making those beautiful hazel eyes light up.

_It feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Quinn's voice sounded thicker than when she had started. Like she was trying to hold back tears. Rachel lifted her head a little without fully removing it from Quinn's shoulder to see that a few stray tears were making their way down pure white skin. Quinn was crying and Rachel had no clue why. All she did know was the blond still looked gorgeous even when she cried.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes on her. She wasn't uncomfortable being watched while singing, but she knew she was crying now and she didn't need Rachel asking questions. If she asked, Quinn would be forced to tell her. She had made a promise to herself to not lie to Rachel anymore no matter what. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe if Rachel knew the blond had not-so-platonic feelings towards her then she could tell her that she just didn't feel the same. And instead of fantasizing about how to kill Finn to get him away from Rachel, Quinn could focus on moving past this point of her life and finding a new girl to like. Not that she thought there would ever be another girl as wonderful as Rachel She was pretty sure the little diva was it for her. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone else by her side. So she made the decision to make a bold move. She turned her head so that she was looking Rachel straight in the eye as she sang the next lines that would describe how she was feeling right now perfectly.

_And if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

The girls stared into each others eyes for a few minutes after Quinn finished her song. She was the first to look away even though she could stare into those chocolate pools for the rest of her life. She figured if there was going to be some heartbreak she'd rather feel it sooner and get it over with than prolong it. Maybe Rachel didn't even notice what Quinn was trying to do. Maybe she wouldn't catch on and she could pretend this never happened and go back to loving Rachel from a distance. Yeah, she could move away and forget Rachel berry ever existed and read about her success on Broadway in the magazines. She could slowly cut off contact with the brunette until the only thing she had left of her were memories from way back when and that would be that.

"Quinn?"

Or she could hear that voice and melt into a puddle. And then mentally slap herself for ever doubting that Rachel would notice how her emotions overtook that song and for thinking she could ever live without Rachel in her life. So she slowly brought her eyes from looking over the town below to Rachel, but she didn't look her in the eye. She knew as soon as she did that she would have her answer, and that answer would lead to the end of her hope at happiness.

"Quinn is there something you need to tell me? Something important?"

Well, Rachel didn't sound mad. Perhaps this would be easier than Quinn had anticipated.

"Maybe?"

"Just 'maybe'?"

"Yes?"

"Quinn can you look at my face instead of my shoulder? This might be easier if I can see your eyes."

"Uh uh." Quinn said as she shook her head like a child.

"Ok why won't you look me in the eye? I won't hurt you, you know that."

"But that's just it. You are going to hurt me. Not physically, but I'm definitely going to be hurt and it's better if you just talk really fast and I won't look you in the eye and we can move past this."

Rachel chuckled a little bit. Actually chuckled. Like what Quinn was saying was amusing to her. Quinn was confused. The last thing she thought Rachel would do was find amusement in this situation. God this day was such a roller-coaster. She still had her head slightly bowed while staring holes into Rachel's left shoulder when she felt hands land softly on her cheeks. Those hands gently guided her face upwards until her eyes met Rachel's. She was surprised at what she found. There was no anger or confusion. No sign of hate towards the blond. All she found was a sparkle. The same sparkle that she had missed so much.

Rachel let her thumbs gently wipe away Quinn's tears before she spoke.

"If I'm going to say what I'm about to then I need to be looking you in the eye, ok? Promise me you won't look away?" she said, with a small smile on her lips.

"I promise."

"Ok."

She didn't drop her hands from Quinn's face. She wanted to make sure the blond kept looking at her because what she was about to say was very important and she knew Quinn would know she was being truthful when she saw nothing but honesty in her eyes.

"First off, I am not mad at you. I can probably guess that you were expecting me to be upset or something but I'm not. I will never be mad at you for feeling the way you do. Second, the fact that you put those feeling into a song and sang it to me makes me feel very special. You know me, always the one for a dramatic expression of feelings and doing that through song is very romantic. Now this next part is very important and I need you to listen very carefully. That means no interrupting. If you do interrupt I will be forced to make you sit here in silence for 18 minutes. Think of it as a teenage time-out. Do I have your word?"

"Yes." Quinn said, preparing for the heartbreak. Even if Rachel wasn't mad there was about a 0.001% chance that she felt anything but friend like feelings for the Cheerio.

"Good. Quinn there's a reason I couldn't go through with the wedding today. As I said earlier I thought it was because I wanted to wait for you to get there but once you did I still couldn't go through with it. I realized the only thing I wanted was for you to swoop in and save me and take me far away. I didn't care how I was saved, just as long as it was you. I tend to think that a lot. Whenever I'm in a tough situation I always wish you were there to make it better. Even before when we didn't always get along, all I wanted was for you to be near so I could try to be brave because you always make me feel like I can handle anything. You are the one who told me I'm going to get out of this town. That I'm going to be something great." she paused to make sure that Quinn was still following her. Or at least trying. Rachel tended to stray from the original point a little when she rambled.

"I've always felt this strange connection towards you. At first I thought it was because I wanted to be like you. Beautiful, smart, popular. But then I realized I didn't want to be like you but rather be close to you. Whenever I would see you surrounded by people you still seemed so alone and all I wanted to do was go up to you and show you that you didn't have to be. That's why I always tell you that I could never hate you even when you tell me I should. I will never hate you Quinn. No matter what, I always want you in my life. Now with that being said I think it is only fair that I let you know that what you feel towards me is not one sided."

Quinn's eyes nearly popped out of her head at that. Rachel giggled at the sight before she continued.

"I know it must be a little shocking, but it's true. I'm pretty sure I have had these feelings for a long time. Possibly since I first met you, but I used to think it was just a high school crush. When it didn't seem to go away I buried those feelings deep down because I never thought it would be possible that you would reciprocate them. They began to resurface this year but I knew I needed to keep them away. You had already been through enough over the past couple years and it seemed like you were finally getting your life on a good track. I couldn't take that away from you and I thought that if I stayed with Finn long enough then I would feel for him what I feel for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you Quinn. And not in the 'lets be besties for life and talk about our lives while we do each others nails' way, although we can still do that if you want. But in the 'I'd like to go to the movies and hold your hand at the romantic and sad parts and hide my face in your shoulder during the scary parts' way. Walk down the street with your arm around me. Pick a movie for our night in or a restaurant for our night out. Cuddle up on the couch with blankets and tea on a cold snowy day in New York City. Those kinds of ways. The ways I should want Finn, but the only person I see when imagining them is you."

Quinn was speechless. This was not how she saw this going. She thought Rachel would say she was flattered but didn't feel the same way. Or say that she liked Quinn but she loved Finn. She never expected Rachel to confess that not only did she feel the same way but that she possibly felt this way for _years_. Things were definitely looking up for Quinn right now.

"Quinn? You can talk now if you want. I wasn't really serious about the whole time-out thing but I appreciate you taking it so seriously."

Silence.

"Are you ok? Oh crap did I not read the signs right? Damn it I read them wrong and now you're planning on how to kill me or make me miserable for telling you all of this."

"Wait what?" Quinn said, suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard something about her wanting to kill Rachel "No! Rach I'm not planning your death or anything like that! You read the signs completely right. I'm just- I'm having a little trouble processing this. I never really planned on telling you how I felt. This was sort of a in the moment thing. And I definitely never saw you confessing that you felt the same so it's all very jumbled in my brain right now. It's kind of hurting to try and sort it all out to be honest. Do you possibly have a diagram on you to help me out?"

Rachel let out a loud laugh and with her hands still on the sides of Quinn's face she pulled the blond to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"How about we just focus on the important part shall we? Basically it all comes out to you like me and I like you, very much actually. So lets start there and see where it takes us ok?"

"Ok. But what about your wedding? And Finn? Oh god he's going to kill me. He's going to blame me for everything and try to murder me. Or worse. He'll take you away with him where I can't ever find you. I promise I won't let him kidnap you Rachel."

Rachel laughed again and squeezed Quinn close to her. Yeah, she definitely loved this girl.

"While I appreciate the fact that you're more fearful of me being kidnapped than losing your own life, I can promise you that Finn will not be taking me anywhere. And I certainly will not let him close enough to kill you. And if he blames you then he has to blame me too because you are not the only one with these feelings here. It's a mutual thing."

"If you say so. But I would really feel better if we had some bodyguards surrounding you at all times to make sure you're safe."

"How about we compromise? We don't have bodyguards but if Finn tries to kidnap me or kill you then we let Santana handle it. Deal?"

Quinn smirked. "I love the way your mind works. San will love this. She's really wanted a good excuse to use Finn as a punching bag."

"Then it's settled."

"Good. Soooo what do we do now?"

"Well now I have to talk to Finn and tell him we won't be getting married now or ever and then I would very much like to take you on a proper date Miss Fabray."

"Hmm, a proper date you say? Will there be a movie and possibly some hand holding?"

"Oh absolutely. And if you're lucky I might even let you kiss me goodnight."

Quinn's head shot up from Rachel's shoulder as she stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wait really? You'd let me kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes." Rachel chuckled "Is that surprising to you?"

"Well yes. I mean no. Ugh I don't know. Kind of? It's just, I've waited a really long time to be able to do that so the thought of it actually happening is just a really big deal for me."

"A really long time huh? How long exactly?" Rachel smirked

"Oh you know since..." Quinn mumbled something that Rachel couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Since freshman year ok? I've waited since freshman year for the chance to kiss you just once. But I swear if you make fun of me I won't kiss you goodnight."

Rachel did her best to hold in her laughter but Quinn was just so adorable when she was embarrassed that she couldn't help it. She toned it down a bit but she was still laughing so Quinn pouted even more and tried escaping Rachel's arms that were around her. She lost when Rachel's strong grip tightened and pulled her closer.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I'm sorry for laughing but you're just so darn cute when you get embarrassed and start pouting. I think it's adorable that you've waited that long just to kiss me. It actually makes me feel really happy inside."

Quinn let Rachel hold her close but kept a small pout on her face. Hey if Rachel thought it was cute she would pout all the time.

"If I said I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time would it make you feel better?"

"A little." that was a huge lie. Quinn was suppressing a smile so bright it would put the sun to shame.

"Alright. Well what if I said you wouldn't have to wait for a date and you could kiss me right now if you wanted."

Quinn had to be dreaming. She just had to be. There was no way that Rachel Berry was going to let Quinn take her on a date let alone kiss her before said date! It just wasn't possible. Yet when she looked to her right she saw beautiful brown eyes shining with happiness and a soft smile resting on the lips that she dreamt about since she was 14 years old.

"Really?"

"Really. We've waited long enough don't you think?"

"Yeah. We really have."

As Quinn leaned in towards Rachel she felt all the years of thinking this moment would never happen fade away. And when their lips met in a gentle kiss all they both could think was it was definitely worth the wait.

**AN: and that's it folks! i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing. i have a feeling this won't be my last faberry fic. i love these two so much! the song as mentioned above is Feels Like Home by Edwina Hayes. if you haven't heard it i highly recommend it. gives me faberry feels every time. let me know what you think! reviews are lovely as are all of you!**


End file.
